Second Chance for love
by MaryBBlove23
Summary: 9 months after watching the love of her life marry another women Peyton's world is turned upside down. With a death of a friend, a baby girl and a complete stranger give Peyton a Second chance for love? Will she get her happy ending she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I am insane. I have two other stories and I start another one. But I just couldn't help myself. This story takes place 9 months after Lucas and Lindsey get married. Yes in this story they are married. There will be no Nanny Carrie in this story once again that is because I always thought she was a waste of air time. There will be more details coming out in the next chapter. I will not leave this story so much as a mystery as I did with Friends are really angels. Oh So I am a huge Leyton fan, but this one won't be. Sorry if you guys are disappointed. But I just wanted to do one focused on Peyton. She is my Hero after all. Yes the character is Finn from Gilmore Girls. So yeah he may seem like he is a little out of character, but realize he would be older and he is actually out of college. Any questions please let me know. The next chapter will have a flashback to the phone call Peyton got from Brooke. **

Peyton Sawyer was sitting in a crowded Paris airport with everyone rushing around her to get to where ever they were going. She just sat there not noticing anything around her as she stares at her phone. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't even realize that she had started to cry until she heard a voice to the left of her. She couldn't tell you how long it took her to turn to the voice but when she did she was greeted by a man around her age with green eyes and an accent. She actually just stared at him; he realized she must not have heard exactly what he said. So he repeated himself again.

"Love, are you ok?"

"I need to get home." Peyton was a mess and she wasn't even sure how she managed to get that out.

The young man couldn't help but look at this woman in front of him and feel his heart break for her. He could tell that she must have just received some horrible news.

"How about this love, could you tell me where home is?"

"Tree Hill North Carolina, but my ticket is for LA." Peyton just kept looking at her ticket hoping it would change from LA to Tree Hill.

The young man couldn't help but have a small sympathy smile cross his lips. He didn't know what just happened, but he had gone through something just like her. He reaches over and takes the ticket out of her hand. He looks at it to get the information he needed.

"Well Ms. Peyton Sawyer how about you come with me and I will help you get to Tree Hill, North Carolina." He then stands up and extends his hand down to her for her to grab it.

Peyton wasn't sure what came over her, she was one that never trusted before but there was just something about this man that made her trust him. She reaches up and takes his hand.

The young man grabs her bag with his other hand puts it over his shoulder and then starts to walk 

with her hand still entwined in his. He then takes his cell out and makes a phone call.

"John, hey look there has been a change in flight plans. I need to get to Tree Hill, North Carolina as soon as possible." There was a short pause then Peyton hears him say. "Thank man see you in a few."

Ten minutes later Peyton comes to be sitting on a private jet. She hadn't said anything as they bordered and only nodded her head when the young man introduced her to the pilot. One thing she was glad for was that he never once let go of her hand. She wasn't sure why a complete stranger was comfort for her, but he was. She finally looked over to him and spoke.

"May I ask you your name?"

"My name is Finn Morgan." He just gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand to show her everything is going to be ok.

It actually took Peyton a moment before something dawned on her.

"Wait Morgan, as in the Morgan's that own 3 airlines?

"Yes Kitten that would be my family. I was in Paris for some business and was on my way to the plane when I couldn't help but notice you."

"How come you are being so nice to a complete stranger?" Peyton was amazed that she wasn't afraid of this man she just seemed to be at ease with him.

"Well I saw you while you were on the phone and I noticed you seemed upset. I waited a few moments and noticed that you seemed like you were lost. I am not sure what happen for this to happen, but I have been where you are and well I had someone help me. I guess I was just helping the circle of kindness go round and round."

As soon as Finn brought up her phone call Peyton had tears spring to her eyes. She feels him squeeze her hand again.

"Oh Peyton I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know you have a friend."

Peyton feels some kind of connection to him, one that she had only felt before and that was to Lucas.

"No you didn't, in fact if you are up for a story I want to share what happen." Peyton couldn't help but chuckle. "Who knew that I would finally open up and it would be with a complete stranger."

"Well love, I am not going anywhere so if you feel like talking about it, I am here for you."

Peyton looks at Finn and sees he really means it. It takes her a few moments but when she does speak this is what Finn hears.

"My best friend Brooke called me, she told me that a friend of ours was in a car accident, and she didn't survive. I never would have thought Haley James Scott would die."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Finn's plane landed 20 miles from the Tree Hill Hospital in a private airfield he had learned about his new found friend's life for the past 9 months and even some background on years past. He learned that almost 9 months to the day she had to watch the love of her life say I do to another woman. He learned that the moment she heard him say it she got up from the last bench in the church and walked out of the church. He learned for the rest of the day she spent at the cemetery talking with her mother. He learned that when she finally made it home that night all of her friends including the bride and groom where there worried about her. He learned how before anyone could yell about how worried they had been she received a phone call from her half brother Derek in regards of her biological father. He learned that she raced in her room packed a bag and walked out of the house with only a few words to her best friend Brooke telling her she would call her later. He learned that both her and her half brother received a check for a half of a million dollars from the estate of their dead father. He learned she took that money and expended her label so that she could travel and recruit new artist and there would be someone in Tree Hill full time handling the office. He learned that about a month after that change while on the road she had got a call with wonderful news from her friends Nathan and Haley telling her they were expecting another baby. He learned that she always made it back to Tree Hill for at least one week of the month and spent as much time with her Best Friend Brooke and all the other people she loved. He learned that she was only civil when seeing the love of her life and his wife, but never went above or beyond anything more. He had learned that she was on her way from Paris to La for a meeting then two days later she was to be on her way back to Tree Hill to help Brooke throw Haley a surprise baby shower. He learned then about the call that was the reason they were on the plane heading to Tree Hill.

**Flashback**

_Peyton had just sat down in a chair near her gate and closed her eyes. She had been in Paris looking at some bands for the last few days and now was on her way to LA for a business meeting. She was exhausted, but the high she got from hearing new music and seeing young artists with the look of love for music in their eyes made what she did all the more worth it and she didn't mind the exhaustion. As she had her eyes closed she was making a mental list of all the stuff she had to get done for Haley's baby shower once she got home. Yes Peyton still considers Tree Hill home. That was one thing she wouldn't let anyone take away from her. She made a point to come home and spend at least one whole week there a month. She was told from both Haley and Brooke that Lucas wasn't too happy with the fact that she pretty much wrote him off. She was never rude to him when she saw him or even him and Lindsey, she was only civil and then moved on. She had heard him telling all of them one time when they all were out at Tric one night, that he didn't see why he and she couldn't be friends. She had heard Haley told him to get over it because if he was honest with himself he would know that he and Peyton had never been just friends. Of course she found out that he talked about that only when Lindsey his wife wasn't around. But either way she was ready to get home and spend time with her loved ones. She was starting to think it was odd she hadn't heard from Brooke yet when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone. Peyton opened her eyes only to roll them. She still wasn't sure how Brooke had talked her into this ring tone for her, but every time she heard it she thought somehow this is perfect for Brooke. So not having to listen to another line from "Barbie Girl" she answers the phone._

"_Hey B, I was just thinking about you. Don't worry I will be home on time and we can start to get everything ready for the Party." Peyton said with a smile on her face._

_There seemed to be a long silence that Peyton started to pull the phone from her ear to see if she had lost the connection when she finally heard her best friend's voice._

"_Peyton, you need to come home now." Brooke's voice was filled with tears._

"_Brooke, what is wrong? What has happened?" Peyton was now alarmed. Brooke was never like this._

"_It's Haley, Peyton."_

"_Brooke is she ok? Is it something to do with the baby?" _

"_Oh God Peyton, there was a car accident, there was nothing they could do. She didn't make it." Brooke seemed to rush the last part, as if she still didn't believe it was true._

"_They were able to save the baby since she was almost 8months, but Peyton you need to get home right away, Nathan keeps asking for you and only you. Everyone is a mess. Please tell me you are coming home so I can tell Nathan." Brooke pleaded with her Best Friend._

"_I'll come as soon as I can get on a plane. I'll call you when I land." With that Peyton shuts her phone and the tears just come._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Peyton couldn't get over that she had just spilled everything out to a complete stranger; a stranger that by the time the plane landed somehow became a friend. Finn had sat there and just listened to her and even would wipe her tears from her face, but most of all he never let go of her hand. As soon as the plane had landed Peyton's phone let her know she had a new voice mail. It was from Brooke that had only been a few moments old. The voice mail just said that they were up at the hospital trying to get Nathan to sign some papers and get some stuff done for the funeral. She said as soon as Peyton got a signal to please call her, Nathan was still asking for her and only her. As soon as she heard that she told Finn she needed to get to the hospital. But it seems he was already one step ahead of her. When she walked off the plane there was a Limo waiting to take them both to the hospital. They had been riding in silence for several minutes when Peyton finally spoke up.

"Finn you have no idea how much you helping me means to me, but I also feel bad. I mean you stopped everything you were doing to bring me home. I will totally understand if you need to get back."

'Hey Peyt, I told you before I am not going anywhere. I am going to be right there beside you the whole time. Plus didn't you say you hate hospitals? I am going to be right there holding your hand when we get there. Don't worry about my life; trust me it won't stop just because I am helping out a friend."

"Thanks Finn."

The driver of the limo didn't even think he had gotten the limo to a complete stop when the back door swung open and the two passengers jumped out of it and ran toward the front doors of the hospital. He just made sure the door was shut and then went to park at the back of the parking lot of till he was called back to pick them up.

By the time the elevator holding Peyton and Finn had made it to the proper floor, Finn thought his hand might be broke from the tight grip Peyton had on it. However he didn't care, as long as he was with her that was all he cared about. When they stepped out of the elevator Finn couldn't help but take in to notice a group of young adults all sitting around looking like they had all been there for days and none of them had slept. His heart went out to all of them. They all seemed to stand when they noticed Peyton.

"Oh Thank God Peyton." Brooke grabs Peyton and gives her the tightest hug ever.

"I didn't think you would get here so soon, but Thank God you did. Look P. Sawyer I know you have a lot of questions, but right now I need you to get in there and talk to Nathan. The nurses need to get a name from him for the birth certificate and he won't talk to anyone. He just keeps asking for you."

"Ok Brooke I will see what I can do." Peyton then turns to Finn.

Finn just takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze.

"Don't worry I will be here when you are finished, remember I am not going anywhere."

When Peyton finally made it to the nursery a few rooms from the waiting room she was greeted by the sight of Nathan sitting in a rocking chair with his daughter in his arms. He had his eyes closed, but seemed to sense she had come into the room because they flew opened and a small smile crossed his face.

Peyton walks further into the room and makes her way to stand behind the rocking chair. She then wraps her arms around his neck and bends down to his level. She gazes at the little miracle that is sleeping in her daddy's arms.

"Can you believe you made her?" Peyton whispers in his ear.

They both share a small laugh at the memory of him telling her that when Jamie was born.

"You know she is a beautiful little girl, I bet she has a beautiful name too." Peyton once again whispers in his ear.

"Sawyer." Nathan whispers.

"Yeah Nate."

"No, her name. It's Sawyer Karen Scott." Nathan's gaze never once leaves his daughter.

**Ok So I hope you guys like this chapter. Next Chapter will tell what exactly happen to Haley and the reason the baby girl was named what she was. Let me know what you guys think. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_You know she is a beautiful little girl, I bet she has a beautiful name too." Peyton once again whispers in his ear. _

"_Sawyer." Nathan whispers._

"_Yeah Nate."_

"_No, her name. It's Sawyer Karen Scott." Nathan's gaze never once leaves his daughter._

Peyton couldn't help but smile when she heard the little girl's name. She then walks around the rocking chair and leans down in front of Nathan. She places one of her hands on his knees to get his attention and also to help balance herself.

"Well Nate that is a beautiful name. Nathan there seems to be some stuff that still needs to get done. Is there anything I can help you with? I am going to be here for you and the kids as long as you need me too."

Nathan leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. He seems to be trying to calm his breathing before he can speak.

"Peyt, how am I going to get through this? How am I going to be able to raise my kids? How am I going to be able to say goodbye to the love of my life? Peyton what am I going to tell Jamie?" Nathan never opened his eyes as he spoke to Peyton but there were tears running down his face.

Peyton's heart started to break for her friend. But she knew she needed to be there for him.

"Nathan" Peyton says loud enough to get his attention for him to look at her. When she sees him looking at her she began to speak.

"First of all I want to let you know, you are not alone. I know you feel like the walls are coming in at you, but you are not alone. Now you know I know what you are feeling, I mean I am the girl that has always lived her life by the phrase People Always Leave, but Nathan you are not alone and I am not going anywhere. You are my family and I will never leave you. Now to answer your questions, right now you are going to get through this by taking one moment at a time, and nothing more. I can't promise you that this feeling like your heart is gone will go away, but in time it will get easier. Something like this doesn't fade, but it does get better. You are going to raise these children because you aren't alone. These children are going to bring Haley to you every day. You also aren't going to say good bye, because Nate Haley is always going to be with you. I can tell you that there will be times when you will hear her talking to you. She is going to help you every day. She will always be there when you need her. You won't be telling her goodbye, you are going to tell her you will be seeing her one day. Also Nathan there is no easy way to tell Jamie, but you need to tell him and if you want I will help you. I may be able to help him since I was only a few years older when I lost my mother. Nathan I promise you I will help you get through everything. I am not going anywhere." The whole time Peyton was talking Nathan's eyes never left hers. They both had tears on their faces and in their eyes.

"Peyton Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You know that is why my daughter is named after you. You never give up and you always fight. You have had a raw deal most of your life, but you keep fighting. They told me that they didn't think she would make it, but she did. They said they had only seen it a few times before, but they said she did everything in her power to fight and stay alive. I knew right then that she was going to be named Sawyer. She is going to be a fighter just like you."

Peyton was beyond shocked; she never thought that was how Nathan saw her. She was so honored. She didn't know how to respond to that. So she just said what came to her.

"Oh Nathan, I don't even know what to say so I will just say this. Thank you so much and I am so honored that she is named after me. I will always be there for her and Jamie. Now I know that there is a waiting room full of people that would like to be introduced to this little girl. Do you think it would be ok for me to let them come in here?"

"Yeah that would be fine, and Peyton?"

"Don't worry Nate; I am going to go get Jamie. I think he will want to meet his little sister." Peyton somehow could read his mind. She didn't want to make it so easy for him, he was going to have to do a lot on his own, but the little she could do to help she would.

"Thank you Peyton, really I am so glad you are here. "

Peyton simply got up from where she was kneeling in front of him and bent down to kiss the little girl on the forehead and then went to kiss Nathan on his as well.

"There is nowhere else I would be." She smiled down at him and with that she left to go get everyone.

**Mean while in the waiting room.**

Finn Morgan had been one that loved attention. Anyone that knew him from his college days would say they thought he use to live for the attention. Now a few years later he was far from that same guy. It took so much for him to get where he was now in his life. He knew it really wouldn't have happened if he hadn't ended up where he had that faithful night two years ago, that night changed his life for the better. However at this very moment he was trying not to find this situation amusing. The situation that had him sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a hospital was beyond upsetting, but the fact that he had at least 5 set of eyes on every movement he made was the amusing part. As soon as Peyton had rounded the corner all eyes had fell on him. He simply smiled at them and went and took a sit and grabbed a paper that was in the next sit and started to read it.

Finn could tell that all of them were curious to know who he was, but due to why they were in the hospital they didn't have the heart to get into the gossip. He took notice that who he assumed was Brooke, Peyton's best friend kept opening her mouth like she wanted to say something but in the end 

just didn't have the heart too. He was just about to speak to her when movement from the doorway caught his eye. His movement to look at the door way had everyone else moving their eyes there too. They all seem to stand at the same time. Everyone wanted to see what Peyton had to say.

Peyton stayed in the door way trying to calm herself down before she spoke to everyone. After taking a couple deep breathes she finally walked up to Brooke.

"Brooke I need to know what happen."

Brooke seemed to look everywhere but at Peyton. She knew that Peyton wouldn't take the news very well. Finally she locked eyes with her best friend and spoke.

"Peyton she was in a car accident. There seem to be a drunk driver that went through a red light and hit the car on the driver's side. There was nothing they could do for her."

Peyton closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them. She looks around the room and notices that everyone seems to be hiding something from her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Brooke what light was it." Her question came out barely a whisper.

Brooke just leans over and hugs her best friend as tight as possible. However Peyton didn't want that she wanted an answer and pushes herself out of Brooke's embrace.

"Please Brooke, I need to know."

"Peyton, I am so sorry it was the same one. The one your mother had her car accident at." It tore her up to have to tell her best friend this news.

Peyton just ends up closing her eyes, but it didn't matter because everyone sees tears falling from her closed eyes. They all then noticed the unknown man that came with Peyton walk over to her and grab her hand. They all noticed this seemed to calm her down.

Lucas couldn't help but notice the scene in front of him. He wanted to be the one to save Peyton, but realized that he would never be that man for her. He stopped being that man for her the minute he said I do.

Peyton finally opened her eyes and seemed to be much calmer.

"The nurse is in with Nathan right now getting the information for the birth certificate. You are all more than welcome to go in there and meet the newest member of the Scott family. I am going to go get Jamie and bring him back." Peyton's tone toward the end was very stern, letting everyone know not to argue with her about her getting Jamie.

Everyone went to go leave and go meet the baby when all of a sudden Lucas at the front of the group turned around.

"Hey Peyton, what is her name?" He spoke softly but loud enough for everyone could hear him.

Peyton stop there for a moment debating if she should be the one to tell them, but since he asked her she decided to let them know.

"The Beautiful baby girl is named Sawyer Karen Scott."

Lucas and the rest of them all stood there and stared at Peyton for a moment before Lucas spoke up again.

"I can't think of a better name for that little girl. She is a fighter just like you." Lucas simply smiles at Peyton and then turns to leave, the rest of the group followed.

Peyton turns back to Finn and gives him a small smile. She goes to speak but before she could get the first word out Finn cuts her off.

"Love, let's get to the limo and we can go get Jamie." Finn simply takes her hand and goes to the elevator before Peyton could protest.

When they entered the Elevator and the doors closed Peyton turns to him.

"You really aren't going anywhere are you?"

"No Love I am not. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

**Hey guys…Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this story or any of my others, but this weekend was crazy for me. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. AN

I just wanted to let everyone know I have not giving up on this story. I have been extremely busy! I am hoping to get some updates up soon. I am very sorry for the long wait.

Paula


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton's eyes flickered opened and then adjusted to the darkness when she heard what woke her up in the first place. Turning her heard she couldn't help but smile at the baby monitor on her night stand. Even with losing two mothers at such and early age she couldn't help but think the last six months have been the longest yet in some way the most growth she has ever done. She once again is turned back the monitor when she hears Nathans sweet fathering voice over it. The last six months have been nothing but taking the days as they come. Peyton moved right in officially the day of the funeral.

"Flashback"

Peyton didn't even try to hold back the tears that dropped from her face as she looked at the two Scotts seating and looking on to the ground in which Haley was just buried. Nathan and Jamie Scott was the picture of sadness. Jamie has been so brave for a 4 year old little boy in the last week, but today he was just a child that couldn't understand why his mother will never be able to tuck him into bed anymore. Nathan looked as if he has just lost his soul, his heart. In some ways Peyton knows he will never be the same, but he will always be there for his children. He will never be Dan Scott.

Peyton walks slowly to the guys, trying to give them a few more extra minutes with Haley. Peyton finally reaches them and goes and picks up Jamie and puts him on her lap. They are all saying there silent thoughts and goodbyes. Finally Nathan speaks up.

"Peyt, does it ever go away?" he speaks to the wind.

"One day Nathan you will stop from what ever you are doing, and realize it just doesn't hurt as much as it did before. But no it will never go away." She couldn't help but pull Jamie a little closer to her as she speaks.

Nathan just nods his head and looks out to the distance. He knows Peyton is right, Haley is always going to be with him, he will see her every day in Jamie and Sawyer's eyes.

"I am sorry guys but its time to go. People will be arriving at Brooke's house." Peyton is just glad that Brooke decided it would be better to have the gathering at her house. She thinks it was a way for Brooke to distract herself.

Jamie grabs his fathers hand to get his attention and turns to Peyton to get her attention. When he realizes he has both the adults attention he speaks.

"Peyton you told me you felt like you were alone, even when you weren't when your mother died. Do you think maybe, we could all be alone together?"

Nathan just puts his arms around Peyton and brings his best friend and first born to his chest with tears in his eyes as he hears what his son has said to Peyton.

After finally finding her voice Peyton whispers just loud enough for her favorite Scott men to hear.

"There is no other place I would rather be."

"End Flashback"

Peyton leans back on her head board with a smile on her face, that day was the hardest but it was the day she truly came home. She starts to laugh when she hears Nathans nightly routine with Sawyer. Nathan for the love of God can't sing but he always makes sure to sing "My Girl" to Sawyer when she lays down for sleep. Some of the group jokes that she may be tone death, but Peyton has a feeling it's a way for them to bond and Haley is smiling down at her love and her daughter.

Right on cue the phone rings. With out even looking at the caller ID she speaks with a smile on her face.

"Hey Babe! Yeah he is singing" with a small chuckle she states.

"Yeah I know we all can't wait till you get back." Peyton can't help but look down at a ring that is placed on her hand.

"Ok Babe I will let them all know. Love you." With that Peyton hangs up the phone just when her bedroom door opens. All three Scotts walk in and climb in bed with her. Peyton looks around to see Jamie half asleep and Sawyer snuggled asleep in her father's neck. Nathan just simply smiles at her and his family.

It's barely and whisper but she speaks to Nathan.

"He's coming home in the morning."

**There will be more flashbacks and more details during the next few chapters. Thanks for all that reads and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

The door to Peyton's bedroom opens very slowly. He knows that Three Scotts and Peyton would be fast asleep on the other side of the door. It's an imagine that always melts his heart. As he finally makes it in the room he can't help but stop and stare at these four people that hold his heart. The last six months have been a time where he finally learned what love was all about. He never thought he would know what love was or even personally experience it for himself. He never knew an act of kindness that sad day would bring him a family, well one that he loved and they loved him back. He may have only known them for a short time but everyone made him feel like he was always there. Well maybe not everyone, there was the exception and that exception was one Lucas Scott.

**FLASHBACK**

_He hadn't left Peyton's side since they first met however today he just stood in the background so she could grieve for the loss of her friend with her loved ones. But she always knew he was there. She would turn back every so often to check and every time she would softly smile when she would see him still standing there._

_When everyone had finally arrived to Brookes she found him and entwined their hands together and softly spoke a thank you to him. He simply just squeezed her hand. All through the gathering everyone would share stories of Haley and their where tears shed. He noticed that everyone was having a hard time of her death, like it was all some kind of mistake and she would walk through the door any moment. Everyone seemed to handle it in different ways, Brooke keeping herself busy, Nathan tending to Sawyer and Jamie every second and Peyton being the one Nathan leaned on. Mouth and Skillz would just keep repeating that she is in a better place, more for them than anyone. Karen kept busy with cooking and cleaning. But Lucas Scott seemed to little by little just withdraw himself from it all. Lindsey his wife was mourning the loss of her friend and also trying to get through to her husband, but the walls were just up so high._

_Peyton had went in the Kitchen to help Karen with something when out of nowhere Lucas comes up and stands in front of him. Since he was one that drank a lot he noticed right away that Lucas was drunk, he was slightly swaying and his breath smelled like Jack. Before he could even get a word out Lucas states, very loudly,_

"_You're e not good enough for her, your money can't buy her love. I think you need to leave and never come back." This of course gathers the attention from everyone in the room._

_The room went silent. In some way it was as if they were all waiting for Haley's voice to calm down the situation like should would always. But Haley's voice didn't ring thought the room, one very pissed of Brooke Davis did._

"_Get out of my house Lucas." Her voice was as cold as stone._

_Everyone stood in shock until finally Lindsey being the good wife stepped in._

"_Now Brooke how could you be this heartless, Lucas just lost his best friend." _

_Brooke turns to Lindsey and looks her up and down before she speaks._

"_Well you don't look dumb, because you would have to be if you think that little outburst was about Haley. I will tell you right now, it wasn't about Haley. Yes Lucas is mourning his Best friend but this was about Peyton." She once again speaks coldly._

"_I am sick in tired of people always talking about this epic love that Lucas and Peyton had. There love is not Epic and it's over he married me. How could he love a woman that brings home a complete stranger for one of her best friend's funeral?" Lindsey's voice is filled with Angier as she speaks._

_Nathan being very athletic got between Brooke and Lindsey in record time before Brooke went after Lindsey. Everyone was in complete shock. Finally Karen's voice was rung throughout the room._

"_ENOUGH" "I will not have this happening on this day." Karen then turns to Lucas._

"_I think you better leave right now and sober up. This is not how I brought you up. I think you need to sleep it off and then have a very long talk with your wife. I love you son with all my heart, but this is not how you should be acting and this is not how Haley would want you to be either." Everyone in the room could feel the love Karen had for her son. They also knew it was about time someone called Lucas on the fact he hadn't been totally truthful with his wife."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that day he felt nothing but sadness for Lucas Scott. Lucas never recovered from the loss of his best friend and within a month his marriage to Lindsey was over. He tried staying in Tree Hill after everything but in the end he just couldn't take it. Two months after Haley died he packed up and moved three hours away. He needed to get out of Tree Hill but he didn't want to leave and never see Nathan, Jamie and Sawyer again. He always called on the same day of the week at the same time to talk to them. In the last three months Nathan would take a long weekend trip with the kids and go visit his brother.

"Hey Finn" A sleepy voice breaks his thoughts. He looks and see Jamie sitting up now in the bed rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Hey little mate, how did you sleep?"

"Good Sawyer only got up once last night. I still can't believe she can scream that Loud." He pretends to be bothered by it but anyone could see he loved his little sister.

"Well how about we go down stairs and start making breakfast? We can show off our cooking skills to Little Sawyer." He nods his head so Jamie would look to see Sawyer's eyes dancing with excitement at the two of them.

Twenty minutes later once again Peyton's eyes flicker open. This time it wasn't her ears that woke her up it was her nose. The fresh smell of coffee had made it up to her bedroom. She turns and looks at Nathan and still sees him still asleep. She takes a moment to look him over. The last six months has been the hardest on him, but yet everyday he gets up and puts a smile on his face. She wishes there was a way to make him stop hurting but she knows there really isn't anything to do but make him know she will always have his back.

"I know I am handsome, but you need to stop staring so hard or Finn my need to worry." Nathan's eyes never opened but he did have that famous smirk on his face.

"Shut up Dude." Peyton then shoves his shoulder with hand while she was laughing.

Both of them both had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed this moment where they could just be and enjoy their friendship. The moment then got still as Nathan spoke.

"You know I am going up there tomorrow afternoon. He asks about you each visit and each phone call." Nathan had turned to look Peyton in the eyes as he spoke.

All Peyton could do was nod her head up and down and mouth the words "I know"

"I know your happy Peyton, I mean happier then I have ever seen you, even with him. I am going to tell him tomorrow. I think he really needs to know so he can have closure." Nathan speaks softly to her.

"Maybe-"Peyton starts but gets cut off.

"No Peyton I will tell him. I don't need you to get sucked back into the whole Epic love of Peyton and Lucas. That will always be there. He will always have a part of your heart. Just as you will hold a special part in his, but that's all it will be. I see you now and I am completely happy for you Peyton. You finally let someone in and really let them in. Whatever you and Finn have will always be stronger then what you and he had." Nathan speaks from the heart.

She once again repeats her actions and just nods her head and mouths the words "I know"

Their attentions are then drawn to the noise of laughter that made its way from down stairs. They could hear both Jamie and Finn singing and laughing.

Without even speaking they both jump from the bed and run out of the room and down the stairs. As they round the corner they see Finn and Jamie singing and dancing around while Finn is manning the stove with the food. They see Little Sawyer in her high chair with some cheerios on her tray and she is making all the baby noises she can to show how she is excited about what the two guys are doing.

Peyton and Nathan go right in and join in on the fun. Nathan picks up Sawyer out of her high chair and starts dancing around the kitchen with her. Peyton grabs Jamie's small hands and starts to spin him around while they both are laughing. Finn takes the moment to turn off the stove before he joins in the fun with Peyton and Jamie. Anyone that would have been looking in on them through the window would never have guessed that all of them have had pain in all their lives. The only thing that one would be thinking is what a loving picture all of them made. Well except maybe the one that was staring in at that exact moment. What he was seeing only made him more alone than ever.

**OK I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE MORE FLASHBACKS. I JUST WANTED TO SHOW HOW CLOSE NATHAN AND PEYTON HAD GOTTEN AND HOW FINN AND HER DID TOO. I WANTED TO SHOW THAT THEY WERE OVERCOMING THE LOSS AND MOVING ON LITTLE BY LITTLE. THE FLASHBACKS WILL SHOW MORE ABOUT FINN AND PEYTON AND HOW THEY CAME SO CLOSE. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
